Maternal Instinct
by Warzonebeta
Summary: Just a oneshot taking place after the defeat of the Brotherhood. Raven deals with some changes and gets help from an unlikely source.


*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or DC, I only wish I did*

(NOTE: Hey look no Ja-Er this time XD and Raven's brothers are from the actual comics)

Raven looked at the sky, the Brotherhood was defeated but her dilemma was starting again. After the defeat of her father, he had returned, not for the reasons most would think, he had returned and told her he was proud of her. Apparently demon tradition told that if a child rebels and over throws the parent, mostly its the father, in single combat, what she had done counted, the child is granted a portion of the parents powers and territory.

That however was not the issue, the real issue was that she was overprotective of children, ever since her father granted her his powers she had become increasingly protective of small children, last week she had mauled Black Adam and Sinestro, and put both in critical condition for giving a little girl a bruise accidentally, an act that turned every single straight male who saw the act on oddly enough. Ever since the incident the press and her team had nicknamed her "Mama Bear", it didn't help that only Teether, Melvin, and Timmy were allowed in her room by default. She didn't know who to ask about this, her father would likely see it as weak, to get to her mother she'd have to go through her father, and her grandfather was…busy with that lady with time and reality warping powers…yeah busy lets leave it at that.

Letting out a sigh she took flight headed for parts unknown. When she finally landed it was on a tropical island, possibly uncharted. She located a nice quite **BOOOOM **"…What" she turned and found herself face-to-face with her least favorite family members, two of her brothers; Jesse and Jared. "Fuck my life" she snarled, Jesse began to sniff the air "The demoness in heat is near and…Its Raven…fuck" Jesse looked disgusted "Dude we've been chasing our sister this whole time" Jared grimaced. "And to whom do I owe the displeasure of your presence, Lust and Wrath?" Raven snarled "We have names, Pride" Jared(Wrath) Growled "Bite my pale grey ass" She spat back "…No thanks kid" Jesse(Lust) chuckled "Now sit that after mentioned pale grey ass down so we can talk" .

-------(2 HOURS LATER)--------

"So…what I'm going through is pretty much the demonic version of a period minus the blood and add it doesn't go away…" Raven put her head in her hands "Fuck me" she sighed "Tempting but no thanks" Jared grimaced "So I could have gone to 'Daddy Dearest'" She chuckled "Yes, if you want to go through hell with every male demon in existence trying to fuck you…" Jesse grinned "But as you said one of the laws in hell is that they must defeat Grandpa…which isn't gonna happen" she grinned "When horny they don't care, but they'd still need to get through us and dad, not to mention your other siblings; Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, and Envy" Jesse stated. Raven got up "Well its been swell my not as hated but still least favorite family members, but Mama Bear needs to get back to the little ones" with that said she warped away "….Dude did she say 'little ones'…" Jared turned to Jesse "….We should tell dad…right" Jesse replied "…He's gonna flip the fuck out man" Jared groaned "…Ten souls say that the father is Slade's kid", Raven had of course forgotten to tell them about Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

-----------(JUMP CITY)------------

"I have your little brats" The Joker chuckled gesturing to the bruised Melvin, Timmy, and Teether huddled together in terror "Let them go" Robin snarled "Oh but they aren't smiling….yet HAHAHA" then everyone heard a very loud growl, the last thing The Joker saw before going unconscious was a very, very angry woman with four red eyes.

Raven cuddled the three children "Shhh, I'm here" She cooed oblivious to the entire Justice League and Teen Titans group watching her "….She scares me…." Batman stated looking at the twitching mass that was Joker, with a gas canister up a very uncomfortable place and limbs in positions that even Plastic-man couldn't pull off.

-----------(IN HELL)---------

"SHE'S WHAT" Arella bellowed causing every demon in Hell even Satan and Lucifer to cower in fear "I WANT A NAME AND NOW" Trigon roared. Elsewhere Greed turned to Envy "Dude I'd so hate to be the guy who knocked up sis right now…" He muttered "Dude I want to shake his hand, it takes balls and guts to get a girl like Rae on a date, knocking her up is even greater a feat" Envy chuckled.

(END).


End file.
